Ru and Jade
by yulie1022
Summary: "From forth the loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers..." He was a soldier of the Fire Nation, and he would be loyal til death. She was nobility of the Earth Kingdom, trapped within the complicated politics of marriage. Had they never met, they would have lived their lives never knowing love. Having met, they become the reason the Hundred Year War progresses.


ACT 1

[Scene 1 White Lotus Cafe]

It was an unusually chilling spring morning. The sun had just risen beyond the wall of the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se; shops and restaurants began their day. Two men dressed in the common green clothes worn by the middle class, emerged from a small building on the edge of the city. One man swept the floor in front of the cafe, while other took down the chairs of small tables. As the men made the facade of the small restaurant presentable, they heard the sounds of stone scraping on stone.

"Looks like more royal trash are arriving." Lee, the one with thin brown hair whispered to his companion as he paused his sweeping. Takeshi set down the final chair as he turned his attention to where Lee had jutted his chin towards.

The gates slowly slid open, revealing a large group traveling through. There were two white carriages, lined in gold and with flying boars encrusted in ivory at the front. Both were pulled by handsome ostrich horses, whose plumage were a stunning white.

The two men stood and watched as a caravan approached. The carriages were accompanied by a few members of the Dai Li, but it seemed as though they had their own guards. Strong tall men that wore seals of the flying boar on their chests as well.

Lee leaned on the broomstick toward Takeshi and elbowed his ribs as he pointed toward the first carriage.

"Look! A hog!" Takeshi's stone face did not break as Lee chuckled at the absurdity of such an animal proudly being displayed.

The private guards and carriages approached, spilling from the road unto the sidewalks, their numbers almost too much for the street. The party stopped shortly before the cafe and two men that were not of Dai Li uniform approached the men.

"What is this establishment?" One of the men barked at Takeshi.

"It is the White Lotus Cafe, sir." Takeshi replied, his lips pressed into a thin line as the man leaned in closer to him.

"As member of the Beifong Guard, I order you to remove those chairs and tables out from in front of the White Lotus."

"Excuse me?" Lee sputtered as he clenched the broom tightly in his hands.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The second guard dared.

"We've just swept and set up, you can't possibly need that much room to get by!"

"Do as you are told, or you will be forced to." The guard threaten as he spat out the final words.

Lee inhaled sharply and moved to step forward. Takeshi placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for my friend, he is not fully awake this morning." Takeshi turned to do as the guard commanded. Lee followed, muttering as he trudged behind Takeshi.

"Filthy pigs, too fat to fit through." Suddenly, Lee felt the earth rise and fly from beneath him, throwing him back towards the ground.

"Sir, did you just insult the Beifong Family Seal?" One of the guards shouted, his hands lifted and his stance firm. Lee jumped to his feet and whipped around to face them.

"I didn't insult the seal, I insulted the dirty animals that wear it." Lee eyed the badges on their chests as he lifted his hands in front of him, though his differed from that of the Beifong Guards.

"SCUM! I'll teach you to insult our master!"

"Halt, guards!" A man with eyes the color of sunlight shining through leaves came riding up on a ebony ostrich horse. "What is the problem?" He asked as his eyes flicked between the men.

"Master Katsu," The guards altered their stance, but their energy was still one of attack as they remained facing Lee. "This man dared to insult your family's honored seal."

A mischievous glint passed in Katsu's eyes as he turned the ostrich horse toward Lee.

"No, he does not." A powerful voice boomed as the doors to the cafe opened. A young man with strong shoulders and thick black hair marched toward them. He came to stand before Katsu and let one knee sink to the floor as he bowed his head. Takeshi quickly mimicked him and Lee more reluctantly, followed suit as well.

"I apologize for my foolish staff and ask the sincerest apologies of the honorable Beifong Family."

Katsu grin, approving of the manner in which he was treated.

"Rise. Are you the curator of this establishment?" Katsu asked, eyeing the quaint little shop so close to the middle gates. The man rose, but did not let his eyes meet Katsu's.

"Under a merchant named Quon, but I manage the White Lotus, yes."

"And what is your name?"

"Ru." He turned a hand to the cafe and said "You and any member of the Beifong family are invited to eat here, for free. We are a small cafe and serve simple baked goods, but we are quite popular for our freshly brewed teas as well."

"Is that so?" Katsu raised an eyebrow as his ostrich horse became restless.

"My father passed his brewing skills to me and that is why our tea is so excellent." He bowed again, the gesture retrieving a smirk from Katsu's face.

"Well then, I will have to visit the White Lotus in the near future." Katsu kicked the bird and rode back besides the first carriage. Ru turned around and scowled at Lee and Takeshi.

"Now, hurry and clear the street so they may pass!" The men leaped at Ru's commands and without hesitation began to move the furniture. Ru walked passed them and shut the doors as he reentered the cafe.

The guards watched with disgusting smiles as the Lee and Takeshi moved the tables and chairs with haste into a nearby alley.

"Stupid fools." Ru muttered as he watched behind the closed curtains of the cafe. As the men moved the last of the chairs the Beifong caravan began to move forward again.

"What did they do now?" Hyun leaned forward besides Ru.

"They were about to start a fight with some of the Beifong Guards."

"Well, Lee is a firecracker, we should keep him inside more." Hyun said as the first carriage passed. Katsu rode with his arms folded in front of him, it seemed he was in idle conversation with one of the Dai Li.

"Then, I assume you volunteer to take over his morning duties?" Ru chuckled as Hyun scowled at the thought of sweeping and setting up shop.

"No. It's alright, I like my position as head baker." Hyun patted his stomach with a childlike grin and Ru rolled his eyes.

"You're the only baker we have." Ru muttered as his eyes fell on the second carriage, whose green veils were pushed aside.

A young maiden's head poked out, her sparking eyes were wide in amazement. It seemed as though she had never seen a city before and everything brought her awe and excitement. Ru wondered at her smiling face, and thought it curious that one stand of her curly hair had escaped the rest of her neatly pinned tresses. When she read the sign above the cafe, the girl's green eyes fell to the window and it was then their gazes met. Ru saw the pink flush appear on her cheeks before he ripped himself away from the window and stood upright.

"What did you see?" Hyun tilted his head curiously before he peaking behind the curtain of the window. However, Hyun only saw the carriage roll by, accompanied by the Beifong Guard and Dai Li.

"Nothing." Ru shook his head to rid himself the girl's image. "Let's get to work, today is sure to be busy."

[Scene 2 Royal Palace]

Two men in uniform stood at the entrance of the Palace courtyard, one with thick brown stubble, and the other with a thin pencil mustache.

"The Dragon of the West may be formidable, but he will never be able to penetrate the walls of Ba Sing Se." General Beifong folded his arms in front of his chest, assured in his statement.

"I believe you are right, General. It has been nearly five hundred and ninety days, and he is no closer than he was day one." The man with stubble said as he scratched his jaw. "However, something does disturb me."

"Lieutenant General Fong." Beifong boomed. The second man stood at attention, and this brought a chuckle from the General. "At easy. You began as an enlisted man fifteen or so years ago, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Fong nodded. "Almost twenty years now sir." His heart pound in his chest, unsure what the general questioned him for.

"You have no formal education, and all your military knowledge is merely from experience."

"Yes, sir." Fong's throat felt as if it were shutting on itself and it made swallowing painful.

"Fong, you are highly praised and your men are loyal. I would like to hear what your instinct says about our current situation."

Fong exhaled and relaxed his shoulders, the panic leaving him. "Genera Iroh's troops have been unusual these past few weeks. They defend themselves when attacked, but they make no move or advancements. It is almost as if they have given up, but have yet to fall back."

"And why is their lack of action unsettling to you?"

"It's unnerving, because the Dragon of the West would not simply give up. It feels like something is being planned and we have no way of predicting what their next attack will be."

General Beifong smiled and gently squeezed the shoulder of the anxious man.

"You are right to not let your guard down. But do not worry yourself so much, these walls are impenetrable, it's Ba Sing Se after all!"

As the General released a rumbling laugh he was approached by a young man.

"General Beifong, sir, the King is ready to see you now." Beifong nodded at the messenger and sent him on his way. "Time to give my report to the King." He patted Fong on the back before leaving him to meet with the young royal.

The Earth King was young- hardly twenty years of age. He had a scrawny neck, glasses that were to small and a jade necklace that pooled in his lap. As he sat at the throne he looked more like a boy than a man. At his feet was a little brown cub, that gnawed on his foot as it slept. Beside the king stood a balding man with sinister eyes and a thin goatee. Long Feng was Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and the leader of the Dai Li. It was by his orders General Beifong came to give his report to the King. Upon seeing the General, King Kuei giggled and motioned for him to approach the throne.

"My apologies for making you wait, General Beifong." The glee leaking into the king's voice as he tried to keep it low. "Bosco here wouldn't calm down and then all of a sudden he dropped dead." Another string of giggles escaped him as the General did his utmost to control the urge to roll his eyes. Kuei finally coughed and deepened his voice.

"What is your report General?"

General Beifong glanced for second at Long Feng before addressing the king.

"Ba Sing Se is as secure and safe as ever." The General smiled and bowed.

"Really? Doesn't your job ever get boring?" The Earth King kick up his leg and and placed his foot on his other knee, waking up Bosco in the process. The General gave a strained laugh and folded his arms before him.

"My dear king, so long as my job is boring, Ba Sing Se is out of harms way. My entertainment is a small price to pay for the peace of mind of all the Earth Kingdom."

"I've heard rumors though." The hair on the back of General Beifong's neck stood on end as he glanced again at Long Feng, who was now turned to face the king as well. King Kuei bent down to pick up the grumpy bear cub.

"And what rumors may that be?" Long Feng asked in a smooth voice

"Just one of the servant boys I over heard. He said their was Fire Nation troops on our land." He bent down and took off his shoe to give to Bosco to chew on on. "But the servants stopped talking when they saw me."

General Beifong's nerves were eased but his shoulders were still tense.

"Your Majesty, you may have misunderstood what they spoke of, or they may have been confused themselves. I assure you, Ba Sing Se is in no danger from the Fire Nation." The General bowed and glanced nervously again toward Long Feng.

"If you would please excuse me, King Kuei, my family will be arriving in the inner ring this after noon, and I wish to greet them upon their arrival." The King's face brighten up at the thought of outsiders.

"From where does your family hail?" He asked as he tried to tug the shoe away from Bosco.

"My family's primary estate is located by the southern mountain range near the village of Gaoling. However my younger brother does not like to travel, so it is only my wife, Yuki and our two children who are joining me."

"How old are your children?" The king asked eagerly.

"My oldest, Katsu, is your age, and my daughter, Jade will spend her eighteenth birthday here, in a couple days." General Beifong bowed his head again and took a step back.

"You will meet both of them at the ball that you are throwing, perhaps even sooner if it can be arranged." The king sighed as he stared at the back of Beifong's neck, sure he would not be allowed anymore conversation, he dismissed the general.

[Scene 3 Beifong Fortress]

The carriage rolled slowly up the jagged path toward the fortress that would become the Beifong's temporary home. It had been nineteen months since Jade had last seen her father, since the Fire Nation had begun their Siege on Ba Sing Se.

The journey had been especially long as they had to travel around the outer wall to enter through the northern gates of the city. Jade held a small silk bag tightly in her hands as she stared out the carriage, watching as the white walls of the fortress drew closer.

"My lady, please don't grip that purse so tightly. It make makes me nervous."

Jade relaxed the tension in her forearms and turned to her handmaiden.

"Please Akane, we've known each other since we were children, we played with each other's hair and know one another's darkest secrets. So, can you can just call me, Jade?" Akane smiled warmly and continued to pursue conversation.

"Are you excited to spend your birthday in Ba Sing Se?" Akane asked as she scooted closer to Jade. She pulled a hair pin from her pocket and tucked away the rebellious brown hair.

"I suppose, if I wasn't going to be offered up as a wife in a weeks time."

"But imagine if the king choose you?" Akane finished tidying Jade's hair and scooted back to view it and to be sure it was presentable.

"I would be Earth Queen." Jade sighed. "Yes, I know, it would be wonderful and everything, but it just- I don't know."

"What if you fall in love?" Akane smiled and lightly took Jade's hands in her own.

"Well, that would just make marrying the King that much more tolerable." Jade laughed. "But I've seen what love does to a girl. You can hardly breathe when in my brother's presence, much less speak!"

Akane's cheeks glowed a deep red and her eyes fell to the floor.

"And my brother's not anything spectacular." Jade teased Akane further. "What if the King is as incredible as a dream? Well then... I would probably die!"

The girls continued to speculate on Jade's becoming a queen when abruptly the carriage no longer rumbled but rolled smoothly. Jade looked out to see they were now at the entrance of General Beifong's fortress. Jade gripped her bag again, new anxiety rising in her are they approached the gates.

Jade was about to see her father for the first time in a year and six months. Her heart danced as the gates slid open. Her mother's carriage entered first and then Jade's followed. She had a feeling that bubbled in her chest, as the wheels rolled onto the white marbled floor, that her life was forever altered from that moment on. Beifong Fortress was now her new home.

[Scene 4 White Lotus Cafe]

It was midday and Jade held on tightly to Katsu's waist as his ostrich horse raced through the inner ring gate's. It had been three days since they had settled in and it was also Jade's birthday. With her legs dangled over the left side of the ostrich horse, she felt as if she could fly off at any second.

"Where are we going that you need to push Key Li to the speed of lighting?"

"You'll see." The smile in Katsu's voice was clear enough that Jade knew he wasn't going to spoil her birthday surprise. She gripped her brothers waist even more firmly as they sped along the streets of the Middle Ring.

The air was cool in her ears and her hair had been stacked neatly on her head, but Akane's work had been in vain as the ride on Key Li undid the bun. Her silk kimono was long and loose and did nothing to provide her warmth of any kind.

She resided to press herself as much as she could to her brother, one for fear of falling, and two for the warmth he produced. She watched as the shops and stores flew by, interested in some, and less in others. There were things famliar to her in Ba Sing Se, but many things were also new and curious.

Jade felt the wind swirl in her ears for a moment after Katsu halted the ostrich horse and he loosed her arms from his waist. She slid off Key Li as gracefully as she could and stood to see where Katsu had brought her. As her brother dismounted the bird, Jade read the familiar sign.

"White Lotus Cafe." She murmured. It seemed the small cafe was full of patrons and they even spilled out on to the table out front. Steaming hot cups of tea wear held tenderly in hands, and eager forks dug into delicate little cakes.

"I asked around, they are pretty new, but everyone says they have great desserts and the tea is the best around." Katsu said before he went to tie Key Li to a post.

"Brother, perhaps when we get back to the fortress, we should have a game of Pai Sho." Jade said as her brother passed her and lead the way into the cafe. As the door closed behind her, Jade saw one two of the waiters bow to her brother.

"Master Beifong." One said through clenched teeth. "What a pleasure it is to see you again." The man turned to the second waiter and said "Takeshi, please attend to Lord Beifong and his guest, while I go get our manager."

Takeshi wiped a newly vacated seat clean and pulled out the chair for Jade. He handed two menus to the pair and left with their tea orders to prepare.

"It's a nice little place." Jade said as she glanced at the menu.

"Very, quaint." Katsu responded. He glanced about the shop, there was a light and joyful atmosphere from the customers, but the staff seemed tense in their movements since their arrival.

"Katsu, i think I want to try more than one." Jade said, not able to make up her mind over what to get from the menu.

"Wearing the flying boar proudly I see." Katsu teased as he looked down at his menu. "Get as much as you want, it's your birthday and my treat."

"Mahara Chai Oolong Tea for Lord Beifong." Ru had appeared quiet suddenly, as set a large cup of amber colored tea that spilled cinnamon and ginger scents in the air.

"And Peach Blossom Tea for Lady Beifong." He set a small tea cup in front of her and placed glass kettle that was not much larger than the cup beside it. The tea was a warm golden tone, and within the liquid was a single yellow peach blossom. "Hello, my name is Ru." He added as he tucked the tray under his arm.

Jade smiled and said thank you, but when she looked into Ru's eyes, she could not help but be captured by their tea colored warmth.

"You were not boastful when you said your tea was the best!" Katsu explained after the first taste of his tea. Jade tore her eyes away from Ru, and hoped the blush was not too prominent on her face.

"As I said before, my father's secret is what has made me a success." Ru picked up the glass kettle and poured out Jade's first cup of tea. "And my promise is still good, anything you wish to eat, is free of charge."

Jade's eyes went wide as she took the first sip of the tea, a delicate flavor of peachy sweetness danced on her tongue.

"If your desserts are as good as your tea, I'm afraid I will have to pay you. The guilt I would bear of robbing this fine cafe would be too much for me to bear!" Katsu laughed as he took another sip of his warm tea.

"I'm afraid our baker has no family secrets and is, rather unfortunately, self taught. However the citizens of Ba Sing Se seem to approve of his creations." Jade giggled, a light laugh that caught Ru's attention and pulled a smile from his lips.

"Well, let us hope the tastes of Ba Sing Se's citizens are good! It is my sister's birthday, and I want to indulge her with best sweets today." Jade pressed her lips together and held tightly to her tea cup.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Beifong." Ru took out a pencil and a notepad.

"Jade, you can call me Jade. Lady Beifong is my mother." She whispered more to her cup than anything, but Ru heard her all the same.

"Well, then Lady Jade Beifong, what would you like to order?"

Jade tugged the inner part of her lower lip between her teeth and softly bit on it as she stared at the menu.

"Could I have a green tea cake roll slice, a creme puff and some melon pan. Please?" She added before taking a sip of her tea. Ru finished writing it all down and then gave her a wide smile.

"Your treats will be here in just a moment." He was about to turn away and leave before he faced Katsu. "Would you also like anything, Lord Beifong?" Katsu shook his head and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm fine, thank you very much."

The Beifong siblings need to wait only a few moments before Hyun returned with their order.

"Where is Ru?" Katsu asked as Hyun placed the tray of baked treats before Jade. Hyun smiled softly.

"He is in the back making more tea. My name is Hyun and I am the head baker here at White Lotus. Ru told me I was to pick out the best of each batch because these were for a special occasion." He bowed and insisted if they needed anything at all, to asked either one of the waiters, Lee or Takeshi.

Jade ate all the foods and found each delicious. She was even surprised by the melon pan, so simple and yet its taste was superb. Jade was disappointing Ru did not return to the table again during their visit, and when her brother finished his tea, he stood, went to the counter and attempted to pay.

"I'm sorry, Ru gave us orders not to accept money from you." Takeshi said, refusing the coins.

"If he will not accept my money, then I will find some other way to pay him." Run said smugly as he returned the money to his person. Katsu thanked Takeshi and made his way out the cafe. Jade followed her brother, a bit slower to the door.

"Excused me, Lady Beifong!" Jade's heart leaped, but it returned to it's proper place when she turned to see it was Hyun that came bounding toward her.

"These are for the road. They are Ru's favorite and he wanted to give them as a birthday gift to you." Jade accepted the small white box and opened the lid.

"Thank you." Jade said and Hyun bowed before returning to the kitchen.

As Katsu untied Key Li, he asked what was in the box the baker had given her. Jade replied that they were creme horns. She held on to the box, as she mounted Key Li, this time around perferring to fall rather than letting the box fly from her hands.

[Scene 5 General Iroh's Camp]

"General Iroh!"

Iroh stared at a Pai Sho board, the tiles laid before him like soldiers on a battle field. He let his mind calculate for a few more seconds before answering.

"Come in." His voice was tired, but not due to any physical exhaustion. A solider opened the tent flap and stepped in. He saluted and stood at attention for a moment before speaking.

"A letter for you has arrived." The solider produced an envelop as he walked toward Iroh and handed it to him.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Iroh commanded as he left. He took the envelop and ripped it open. The Earth Nation had peculiar differences when it came to certain things,for example: the mail. The parchment was folded up and creases made the paper want to fold back on its self, not much unlike a scroll.

Dear Father,

Buisness is going well, though I have yet to acquire the proper technique to produce the perfect cup of tea.

Hyun's cakes are excellent and doing quite well.

Hope to see you soon.

Your Son,

Ru.

Iroh was glad to recognize the hand writing, the familiar penmanship letting him know his son was alive and well. The letter was not unusual in anyway, except perhaps the lines being a little too spaced apart, but that was to be expected of a man that was nothing more than a cafe manager. Iroh held the parchment to his lips and inhaled deeply, the faint smell of citrus still on the letter. Iroh held the parchment over the flame of a candle, careful to not to burn it.

Soon, shapes and figures appeared between the lines of the original message. They darkened in color until they were a deep brown, and Iroh took the paper away from the flame. The script was a code only Iroh could read.

Yet to gather the information necessary.

Lan will try search when he has delivered this letter.

I found something curious.

Lu Ten.

Iroh crumpled up the paper before lighting it on fire in his hand. The ashes fell to the ground as he returned to his Pai Sho game.

His son had not discovered the weakness of Ba Sing Se's walls. That was of no surprise, they had taken the last few of weeks to establish themselves and not draw attention to their group. Last time it was Hyun who had searched upon delivering the letter. Iroh became anxious as he realized it would be his son's turn soon to run a solo mission. Lu Ten was capable and an able soldier, but Iroh worried as any father would over his only son. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and bent over the opposite side of the Pai Sho board to move the tile. Iroh wondered what curiosity his son had discovered in the city as he took his seat again on his side of the board.

Iroh scowled as he realized he had trapped himself.


End file.
